Transcription:Turbo Teen
is seen standing on the front porch of a house. Brett: Brett Matthews is just a normal teenager until he crashes his car into a secret government molecular transfer ray (cut to him standing next to a girl), so now whenever he gets too hot, he becomes the incredible Turbo Teen! [He tries to make out with the girl, but she only slaps him in the face, sending him stumbling and falling over on his back, straight onto the lawn, and right next to a gas heater, causing him to change into his usual red sports car. Then Alex and Pattie come out of the house, spotting the car ahead of them. Alex walks there first, and Pattie throws herself on top of him, and the couple have sex for a few seconds, causing the car to jump and shake.] Pattie: 'Oh, ''yeah! Oh, ''yeah! ''Do me, Alex, do me! '''Alex: Yeah, baby! Pattie: 'Do me, Alex, come on! ''two then finish having sex, and walk out of the car. '''Pattie: I'm worried, Alex. Alex: You scared that Brent's gonna learn that his girl's cheating on him with his best friend? Pattie: No, stupid! I'm afraid our sex stains won't come out of those leather seats! laughs, and the couple walk away. ''I love being a slut! ''they leave, two drunk teens come into view. Drunk Teen in Green Shirt: '(giggling) Duuuude, free car! ''teens get in to the car, start its engine, zoom it over the sidewalk, and then crash it into a lamppost, ruining the front and the back windshield. The force of the impact sends both teens flying and tumbling out of the car, and the one in the green shirt regains his senses and vomits into the car and on the roadside. '''Drunk Teen in Green Shirt: (now sick) Sorry, dude... [The teens crawl away from the crash scene, the sports car now wrecked. About a second later, a homeless man comes into the scene, feeling rather uncomfortable. He undoes his pants, releases a huge defecation onto the crashed sports car, and pulls his pants back up, even waving the smell from him as he walks away. As soon as he leaves, two punks sneak into view, and then destroy the car even more by smashing it all over with baseball bats. They cackle as if enjoying the damage done.] Punk with Cowlick: Come on, let's get out of here! Punk with Mohawk: Right! [They dash away off screen. A few seconds later, a dark gray pickup truck arrives, driven by a typical redneck and his accomplice, and they both retrieve the car (using several tools) for a few of its parts and its tires. As soon as they drive away from the crash site, a yellow tow truck comes. We then cut to a junkyard, where a crane carries the car and drops it into a car compactor, causing two hoses to spray it with cold water... ...which cuts to a swirly background of a badly injured Brett groaning in severe pain with his eyes, his left arm, his right hand, and both of his lower legs missing (implying that the water is cooling him down and changing him back to normal). We then cut to him lying on the compactor and still groaning in pain as the left and right crushers squash him, compressing him into a thin oblong shape. He then lets out one last feeble whine as the top crusher comes down and also squashes him, killing him instantly. Finally, the screen cuts a title card with the scruffy text "Don't Drink and Drive", and behind that is the classic red "no" signal. After that, we cut to static.] Category:Transcriptions